Inesattezze storiche in Pirati dei Caraibi
Questa pagina contiene una lista delle inesattezze storiche comparse nel franchise (film, libri, fumetti e videogiochi) di Pirati dei Caraibi. Film La Maledizione della Prima Luna Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1728, nel film sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * Nella scena iniziale, quando l'equipaggio della [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] salva Will Turner dall'annegamento, si può vedere che tra i resti galleggianti della Princess c'è anche una Union Flag (o Union Jack) strappata. Nella realtà storica, l'uso della Union Jack in mare era limitato alle navi militari. Nel 1674 tutte le navi mercantili britanniche ricevettero l'ordine specifico di battere la bandiera con la croce di San Giorgio o la bandiera rossa con la croce di San Giorgio nel cantone in alto a sinistra. * Lo scafo sia della [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] che quello dell'[[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] sono tinteggiati con i colori della cosiddetta "scacchiera di Nelson" (a bande nere e gialle con i portelli dei boccaporti neri). Nonostante l'Ammiragliato avesse imposto questi colori già nel 1715, quest'ordine venne praticamente ignorato da tutta la Royal Navy per decenni. Questo schema di colorazione divenne popolare e diffuso sulla maggior parte delle navi da guerra britanniche solo in seguito alla battaglia di Trafalgar, nel 1805 - da cui, appunto, il nome "scacchiera di Nelson" dato che l'ammiraglio Horatio Nelson fu il comandante della flotta britannica in questa battaglia. * Molti hanno visto come principale inesattezza storica del film la presenza di Port Royal, in quanto questa città fu quasi completamente distrutta nel terremoto del 1692. Sebbene la famosa e prospera città venne effettivamente distrutta da questo terremoto, nel corso degli anni ci furono diversi tentativi di ricostruire la città, senza però mai riuscire a raggiungere lo splendore di un tempo e a ricostruirla completamente. La Port Royal presente nel film, perciò, potrebbe verosimilmente essere il risultato di una di queste ricostruzioni. Nonostante ciò, l'aspetto della città che si vede nel film è comunque differente dalla vera città. Nel film, infatti, Port Royal si trova in una baia circondata da alte montagne verdeggianti che cadono a strapiombo nel mare, mentre nella realtà, Port Royal si trova su una penisola pianeggiante. Anche Fort Charles è molto diverso da come si vede nel film. La vera fortezza, infatti, è molto più piccola rispetto a quella del film ed è edificata in mattoni rossi, mentre nel film è costruita con pietre grigie. * Durante la cerimonia di promozione del Commodoro Norrington viene eseguito il brano musicale Rule Britannia! Tuttavia, questo brano è stato composto nel 1740 ed eseguito per la prima volta in pubblico nel 1745. * Sempre durante la cerimonia di promozione del Commodoro Norrington viene eseguito il brano musicale Concerto Grosso in B Minor HWV330, ''che, tuttavia, venne composto solamente nel 1739. * Quando Jack Sparrow e William Turner Jr. requisiscono l'[[HMS Interceptor|HMS ''Interceptor]], ''James Norrington ordina agli uomini della ''Dauntless ''di armare i cannoni per fare fuoco sulla nave rubata. In quella sequenza si vede che i marinai della ''Dauntless ''stanno caricando una carronata, un tipo di cannone inventato nel 1774. * La città di Tortuga viene presentata come un luogo senza leggi abitato solamente da pirati, corsari, bucanieri e fuorilegge senza alcun tipo di autorità locale. Nella realtà storica Tortuga fu completamente civilizzata nel 1684 in seguito al trattato di Ratisbona che sancì la messa al bando della pirateria e dei corsari in tutte le colonie francesi. * Quando Elizabeth Swann vede la ciurma di Barbossa nella sua forma maledetta che lavora sul ponte della ''Perla Nera, si può vedere Jacoby seduto sull'argano che suona una concertina. Questo strumento musicale fu inventato solo nel 1829. La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1729, nel film compaiono alcuni anacronismi: * La Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali (East India Trading Company) che compare nel film non è da identificarsi con la Compagnia delle Indie Orientali (British East India Company) realmente esistita. Seppur ovviamente sia una chiara imitazione della società realmente esistita, la Compagnia che compare nel secondo e nel terzo film è totalmente fittizia. Tutti i suoi simboli, emblemi e bandiere sono pertanto inventati. * La Edinburgh Trader ''sventola una bandiera fittizia al posto del vessillo rosso della flotta dei mercanti britannici. 'Ai Confini del Mondo' Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1729, nel film compaiono alcuni anacronismi: * Nel film, Singapore viene presentata come una città. Tuttavia, la città di Singapore vera e propria venne fondata solo nel 1819 da Thomas Stamford Raffles per conto della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali. Negli anni 1720, ambientazione della trilogia, Singapore poteva definirsi solo un piccolo borgo in via di sviluppo. * Lo scafo della [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]] è tinteggiato con i colori della cosiddetta "scacchiera di Nelson" (a bande nere e gialle con i portelli dei boccaporti neri). Nonostante l'Ammiragliato avesse imposto questi colori già nel 1715, quest'ordine venne praticamente ignorato da tutta la Royal Navy per decenni. Questo schema di colorazione divenne popolare e diffuso sulla maggior parte delle navi da guerra britanniche solo in seguito alla battaglia di Trafalgar, nel 1805 - da cui, appunto, il nome "scacchiera di Nelson" dato che l'ammiraglio Horatio Nelson fu il comandante della flotta britannica in questa battaglia. * Nella scena in cui William Turner Jr. si trova a bere del tè con Lord Cutler Beckett a bordo della [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], Lord Beckett aggiunge una zolletta di zucchero nella tazza di tè di Turner. Le zollette di zucchero furono inventate nella città ceca di Dačice nel 1843. * Nella scena finale Joshamee Gibbs dorme tenendo stretto un orsacchiotto, simile ai contemporanei pupazzi di peluche. Tuttavia, l'orsacchiotto nacque negli Stati Uniti nei primi anni del XX secolo. * Sempre nella scena finale sulla mappa di Mao Kun si legge che la spedizione di Juan Ponce de León in Florida è datata 1523. Nella realtà storica Ponce de León guidò una spedizione in Florida nel 1513 e morì nel 1521. Oltre i Confini del Mare Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata nel 1750 (tra primavera ed estate), nel film compaiono alcuni anacronismi: * Ovviamente la presenza di Barbanera e quella della Queen Anne's Revenge sono del tutto fittizie. Il vero Edward Teach morì il 22 novembre 1718 nella battaglia di Ocracoke, che nel film è menzionata da Jack Sparrow come una battaglia entrata nella leggenda a cui Teach riuscì a sopravvivere. La Queen Anne's Revenge, ''invece, si arenò e venne abbandonata nel 1717 presso le coste della Contea di Carteret (Carolina del Nord), nell'Oceano Atlantico. Il suo relitto è stato ritrovato nel 1996. * Nella realtà storica, Juan Ponce de León, pur guidando effettivamente una spedizione in Florida per trovare la Fonte della Giovinezza, non riuscì a trovarla e fallì. Egli morì poi a Cuba nel 1521, non a bordo della ''Santiago ''in Florida. * Il film mostra il corsaro Hector Barbossa al comando di una fregata della Royal Navy Britannica, la [[HMS Providence|HMS ''Providence]]. Tecnicamente, un corsaro poteva comandare solo un vascello civile armato con finanziamenti di un privato. * La HMS'' Providence'' sventola una Union Jack contemporanea (con anche la croce di San Patrizio, emblema d'Irlanda). Tuttavia, questa versione non venne inventata prima degli inizi del XIX secolo, circa 50 anni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * Le tre navi della flotta dello Spagnolo sventolano il vessillo da guerra spagnolo. Questa bandiera fu introdotta solo nel 1785. La Vendetta di Salazar Oltre che a contenere numerose incongruenze narrative, il film contiene anche alcuni anacronismi, tutti di gran lunga più gravi rispetto a quelli presenti nei film precedenti. Premesso che il film è ambientato nel 1751 sono presenti i seguenti errori storici: * Sia la [[HMS Monarch|HMS Monarch]] che la HMS'' Essex'' sono armate con cannoni introdotti nella Royal Navy a partire dai primi anni del 1800, quindi decenni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * Nel film l'isola di Saint Martin è una colonia britannica. Tuttavia, nella realtà, Saint Martin è sempre stata (come è tutt'ora) una colonia per metà francese e per metà olandese. Non si spiega il motivo di un errore così grave e, al contempo, così facile da evitare. * Il film sembra per certi spetti ambientato nel Medioevo. La vicenda si svolge negli anni 1750, ad Illuminismo praticamente consolidato; la credenza alla stregoneria era, se non del tutto, largamente superata. L'ultima sentenza di morte per stregoneria risale infatti al 1712. L'Atto sulla Stregoneria del 1735 abolì in Inghilterra la pena di morte per questo reato. * Quando George W. Swift trova Carina Smyth che maneggia il suo telescopio, dice:"Nessuna donna ha mai toccato il mio telescopio!" (in originale: "No woman has ever handled my Herschel!"). William Herschel, colui che progettò e costruì questo telescopio, aveva solo 13 anni durante l'anno di ambientazione del film. Questo telescopio fu infatti costruito nel 1774, 23 anni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * Dire, anche nella finzione, che Galileo Galilei ha dedicato tutta la sua vita a cercare il tridente di Poseidone, un oggetto pagano e magico, è mera e pura disinformazione, nonché un insulto alla sua figura di straordinario scienziato. Equivarrebbe a dire che Gesù di Nazaret era divulgatore dell'ateismo. * Parlando dei francesi, Jack Sparrow fa riferimento all'invenzione della maionese. Tuttavia, la maionese fu inventata dal cuoco francese del Duca di Richelieu nel 1756, cinque anni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * Nel film compare una ghigliottina moderna (con la lama obliqua), che, sebbene nel film venga definita come una "nuova invenzione", venne inventata solo nel 1792. * Durante le nozze forzate di Jack Sparrow con Beatrice Kelly, la banda musicale suona il brano Marcia nuziale di Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy. Questa melodia fu composta nel 1842. * L'Essex è comandata da John Scarfield, un ufficiale con il grado di tenente. Nella realtà storica, le navi che i luogotenenti della Royal Navy potevano comandare erano navi più piccole sloop e brigantini. Un tenente poteva comandare una nave da guerra come la Essex solo se il capitano della nave era assente, indisposto o ucciso in azione. * Carina Smyth dice di essere stata chiamata così come la stella più lucente del nord. Nella realtà, Carina non è una stella, bensì una costellazione. Inoltre, questa costellazione fu chiamata così solo nel 1763, circa un decennio dopo l'ambientazione del film e circa 30 anni dopo la nascita fittizia del personaggio di Carina Smyth. Libri Jack Sparrow - Tempesta sul mare Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1706, nel libro sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * Quando Jack Sparrow sconfigge Capitan Torrents con un lampo, egli dice di aver usato "un trucco" insegnatogli dal "piccolo Benny" con "l'aquilone e la chiave". Questo è un chiaro riferimento a Benjamin Franklin e i suoi esperimenti sull'elettricità, tuttavia, Franklin nel 1706 era appena nato. Jack Sparrow - L'età del bronzo Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1706, nel libro sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * Nel romanzo, Jack e i suoi amici visitano la città di New Orleans, la quale fu fondata dai francesi nel 1718. * Nel romanzo compare una ghigliottina, la quale venne inventata solo nel 1792. Jack Sparrow - Silver Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1706, nel libro sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * Laura Smith dice che le vele della sua nave, La Fleur de la Mort, furono realizzata sull'isola di Samoa (Oceano Pacifico). Nella realtà storica l'isola di Samoa venne scoperta dall'olandese Jacob Roggeveen nel 1722. Jack Sparrow - Città d'oro Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1706, nel libro sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * Nel romanzo si intuisce che il grog è una bevanda già nota tra i marinai. Nella realtà storica il grog venne introdotto dall'ammiraglio Edward Vernon in 1740. The Price of Freedom Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente tra il 1710 ed il 1716, nel romanzo sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * La nave di Doña Esmeralda, la Venganza, è descritta come una "Blackwall frigate". Nella realtà storica, le prime navi di questo tipo furono costruite negli anni 1830. * Quando la Venganza intercetta il Fair Wind, i pirati issano il vessillo bianco della Royal Navy Britannica per ingannare il mercantile facendogli credere di essere appunto una nave della Royal Navy. Storicamente, questo vessillo veniva usato dalle navi dello squadrone bianco che pattugliavano le coste della Gran Bretagna, Francia e del Mediterraneo. Lo squadrone rosso, che pattugliava i Caraibi ed il Nord Atlantico, sventolava il vessillo rosso. * Il romanzo mostra la Compagnia delle Indie Orientali coinvolta nel commercio triangolare degli schiavi tra Africa, America ed Europa e avendo anche il monopolio commerciale della Africa occidentale. Tuttavia, il commercio di schiavi della Compagnia era limitato all'Africa Orientale e all'Oceano Indiano. * Nel romanzo compare la città di Savannah, la quale fu fondata solo nel 1733. * Nel capitolo 7, in un flashback, Jonathan Beckett Sr. menziona al giovane Cutler Beckett che potrà procurargli un buon lavoro al servizio del re. Tuttavia, la cronologia ufficiale pone questa scena nel 1705 circa, quando l'Inghilterra era sotto il regno della Regina Anna. L'autrice stessa del romanzo, Ann Carol Crispin, disse il mondo di Pirati dei Caraibi "non è in nostro mondo", ma "un universo alternativo" dove "ci sono degli eventi storici che non combaciano". Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata nel indicativamente nel 1717, nel romanzo sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * Durante il viaggio nell'Oceano Pacifico, la Perla Nera approda sull'Isola di Pasqua, che Jack Sparrow chiama anche con in nome "Rapa Nui". Il nome "Isola di Pasqua" fu dato dal primo noto europeo ad aver visitato l'isola, l'esploratore olandese Jacob Roggeveen, che trovò l'isola la domenica di Pasqua (5 aprile) del 1722. Il nome Rapa Nui, invece, è attestato a partire dagli anni 1860. * Sempre durante la navigazione nel Pacifico, Hector Barbossa dice a Jack Sparrow che la Nuova Olanda è l'Australia. Il nome Australia era molto raro e venne usato ufficialmente al continente solo a partire dal 1794 dai botanici George Shaw e Sir James Smith e reso popolare dall'esploratore Matthew Flinders nel 1804. Videogiochi Pirati dei Caraibi Online * In un locale sull'isola di Pierre le Porc si può vedere un moderno tricolore francese appeso al muro. Questa bandiera è stata disegnata solo nel 1790, quasi un secolo dopo l'ambientazione del gioco. Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War * Nel gioco, i pirati usano come navi anche caracche e caravelle. Storicamente, entrambe queste due imbarcazioni furono rimpiazzate dai galeoni agli albori del XVII secolo, quasi un secolo prima l'ambientazione del gioco. Vedi anche * Cronologia di Pirati dei Caraibi (saga) de:Liste historischer Fehler en:Historical inaccuracies Categoria:Pirati dei Caraibi